


Divine Feminine

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Clark Kent, F/M, Fem!Bruce, Fem!Hal, Female Bruce Wayne, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, justice league - Freeform, kryptonians are bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: Gender-swapped Bruce Wayne may be more than Superman can handle.





	1. Beauty Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

> lately I've been into gender-swapped bruce getting it on with clark, but I can't find a lot of fics about it. so i'm contributing to the cause.  
> this is a light, short fic (with sex). enjoy!

In the midst of battle, as Superman mindlessly crushes two demon heads together so they successfully dissolve into black dust, a portal opens up near him. A moment later, two women appear from the golden flux, emerging one after the other.

Honestly, before this entire incident, Clark had been nervous all day because of Batman and Green Lantern's mission together. He and the League knew, with a sure feeling, that it wouldn't go well.

For starters, the two despised each other. That much was clear. They would most likely spend the entire time arguing instead of accomplishing. And they were up against magic- another addition to the recipe for disaster. Neither of them probably even believed in it.

But with Lantern's extensive knowledge over space jurisdiction and Batman's apparent experience with whatever particular alien-sorcerer they were dealing with, they were the best ones qualified to go.

He would've offered to tag along just to keep an eye on the two of them, but all of the Justice League members were gathered here, fighting an endless wave of demons. Bad luck at every turn.

Now, Clark disintegrates any creatures approaching him from a mile radius and turns to examine the strange intruders.

Two beautiful women. And, with a sinking feeling, he realizes he knows exactly who they are.

One hovers a foot off the ground, standing tall, in a fitting emerald costume much like the style of Wonder Woman's. A smirk graces her face. Her face is slightly hidden by a green mask slid across the eyes, and honey brown tresses dangle to her shoulders, in delicate curls. She forms the construct of a curving blade with her ring, and slices through an approaching monster.

Then his eyes slide to the woman with both feet on the ground. She wears no mask, and her face, framed by straight, smooth ebony hair that blows back in the wind, has a fierce look to it. Her eyes are piercing blue. The costume reveals most of her body, although her cape trails behind her. Superman tries not to eye the expanse of skin her "suit" (if it can even be called that) doesn't cover. He definitely doesn't observe how the Bat symbol on her chest is distorted by the rounded shape of her-

Superman tries not to flush red in the middle of combat. The portal closes with a whoosh, and the Justice League has caught wind of the situation- well, most of the League, anyway. Barry looks torn between looking puzzled and preparing to display his manly charms.

Bruce lands down next to Clark, thick lashes fluttering in barely concealed annoyance. "Not a word."

He can only nod, before he feels the familiar press of his partner against his back. But the body is feminine. He feels the long hair pressed against the nape of his neck, lithe figure at his back...

"Superman," Diana shouts from the other side of the battlefield. "Expand your heat vision. Just destroy them all- this is a waste of our time, now that the team is all assembled."

"But I'll destroy the entire landscape," he yells back. Bruce uses his back as a jumping off point as he-she?-kicks a demon out of the way. It's more distracting than he would like to admit.

"There's nothing alive in the land anyway," the Flash says as he zooms past them. He eyeballs the back of Bruce. "And where did this mysteriously beautiful lady come from?"

Clark would've laughed if he wasn't so appalled. He pushes himself up into the air, well above the height of any trees or demons, shouts, "Justice League, stand back!" and unleashes a fanning wave of his laser vision. The red sweeps over everything as he widens range, and remaining League members get out of the way to avoid being decimated.

After the job is finished, nothing of the land remains except for a few swept back trees and the usual arid ground. Superman flies back and touches down on the ground as the group reassembles around one another.

"No. Fucking. Way." Barry glances between Bruce and Hal, the realization only just dawning on him. "You guys are chicks! And I just- I just hit on _Batman!"_ A vivid expression of horror captures his face. "There is no way-"

"What the hell happened?" Cyborg looks about ready to laugh, but immediately wilts at Bruce's withering glare. Some things never change, Clark thinks. Hal opens her mouth to speak, but Bruce beats her to it.

"It's Lantern's fault." Her voice is higher as a female, but it still has the same familiar rasp to it. "The sorceress we tracked down... Apparently, she's a friend of Circe's. And brilliant Jordan gave her the idea to switch our genders. In the process, I lost my mask."

"Hey, wait a second! I was bluffing! I didn't know she could actually do that." Hal puts a hand on his hip. "Although, this is pretty interesting. Now I'll get to see what's it like to woo men, with my feminine wiles."

Bruce rolls her eyes. "Fortunately, the spell is temporary. It should only last for a day or two."

"A day or two of fun," Hal says. Ignoring her, Bruce turns to Cyborg. "Can you bring us back?"

"Yup. I've got enough juice left."

A flash of light, and they're gone.


	2. Ropes of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update and dragged this out *rolls eyes at myself* but enjoy anyway

Bruce stands at center of attention at the head of the League table. Head bent, hair damp, rain droplets sliding off her lashes. Clark thinks she looks divine.

"That's all for the debriefing. We'll have to keep an eye out for..." Superman zones out while Bruce is speaking, trying not to stare too intently at her figure and face. Although he feels lustful, it's not just that, that keeps dragging his eyes back to her- it's just so- so _weird._

"This is so weird," he hears Barry whisper to Hal from the other side of the table. "I've never been debriefed by a hot chick before."

"Stop! You can't call Batman a 'hot chick'," says Hal, stifling a laugh. Then she eyes the other woman up front. "He does make a hot chick, though."

The two explode into poorly-concealed laughter, and Bruce shifts on her feet. Usually she would stop speaking and inquire, "Something funny?" as a rhetorical question before verbally reprimanding them. But today, she just rolls her eyes and finishes.

The mask is still off. It was long gone in outer space, and the spares, to say the least, don't fit. The width of the cowl is too wide and dangles on her now feminine, more narrow face. So the mask is a no-go.

Superman is looking intently at her. She's never really felt this self-conscious before. It's strange.

Bruce dismisses the League, and turns to leave. Clark catches up to her. "Wait, Bruce," he sounds the tiniest bit out of breath.

She turns to wide-blown pupils.

* * *

"Fucking hell," Bruce pants, and she's almost embarrassed by the high pitches her voice reaches with every moan. Her face is flushed, lips parted, eyes fluttering rapidly in ecstasy- "God, I'm wet. This is so- weird-"

Clark shuts her up with a wet kiss, driving her higher up into the wall as his cock pushes up against her leaking slit. He presses a kiss to her jawline, then the base of the throat, before moving onto the breasts.

Usually, Bruce would never allow such a position, because of the imbalance of power, but today, she's wanting to try something a little different.

Shower water rains down on them, pressing into sensitive skin. Bruce groans- long, drawn-out.

"Are you ready," Clark asks, and his voice is hoarse. His nerves tingle with excitement, mouth going dry at the sight of the man he loved, as a woman.

Bruce nods and suddenly that thick cock is in him, filling him, pushing past for entrance inside. They both groan as the movement progresses, and Bruce clutches onto his shoulders.

"You're so- tight-" Kal-El pushes up, in one swift movement, and Bruce is almost passing out, it's that good. No words are needed. Clark draws back and slams back in, at just the right angle, hitching his lover further up, and they moan again.

"God, harder," and they rock in tandem, and Clark feels the tight clench of her cunt around his cock and it feels indescribable. Jesus, he's going to come soon.

"Harder," still Bruce demands, and he's pulling almost completely out and slamming back in, over and over again. He runs an occasional hand over her breasts, kissing the underside of them, entangling his fingers in the long hair.

"Clark- I'm going to- I-" And she doesn't finish, and neither does Clark's final thrust, because he comes with such finality and vigor it's not on world anymore. His mind blanks out in pure ecstasy, cock spurting white come, and Bruce throws her head back.

Her orgasms last much longer than his, and he only continues kissing her senseless, holding her. Somewhere in the process they've moved to the floor, in a heaping mess of limbs. Bruce leans her head back on the wall, eyes fluttering, and then leans in to kiss him.

The taste of her- and God, it-

Suddenly, Bruce freezes, and pulls back just as a transformation takes place: her hair shortens, face widens, and body morphs into the hard-muscled form of the real Bruce.

Clark contains a sudden happiness at seeing his Bruce, his familiar Bruce, and he kisses the other man. He can feel cropped hair in his fingers, the lean ridges and contours of his back, and revels in the feeling of having something precious back.

"Even better," Kal-El breathes, "Ready for round two?"

Bruce's eyes glint, and Clark has the feeling it's always going to be there, whether male or female. 


End file.
